gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Takeshi Kisaragi
Hes some nerd who made a cyborg daughter but made her super sexy and often nude. oh japan... Cutey Honey guy from Mazinger Z didn't make his daughter curvy and nude.]] In here he's a scientist who made Honey Kisaragi and the AI system. Then Panther Claw found and slagged him. The end. Oh and a robot copy of him told Honey of her Cyborg powers. Here he's voiced by Jouji Yanami who was also Dr Umon and Emperor Vega in UFO Robo Grendizer and UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger‏‎, General Angoras‏‎ and Professor Gennosuke Yumi in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell, Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, and Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎, Benkei in Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎, Yamamori in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Pochi in Devilman TV and Toenail Of Satan in Kekko Kamen. New Cutey Honey Here hes been dead for decades. Honey remembers him. That's it. Cutey Honey F Here he doesn't build honey but rather made her the human way. B0NING!! He looks like he gets blowed up in ep 1 but comes back later or something Here he's voiced by... holy cr-p! Akira Kamiya!? b--chin!! He was Blacky in Popful Mail, Kyuusaku Natsume in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Rachel's dad in Case Closed, Ryo Saeba in City Hunter, Dr Mashirito in Dr Slump, Garlic Jr in the DBZ Dead Zone movie (loved dat 1), Kenshiro in Fist of the North Star (awwwwwwwwww yeaaaaaah!!), Ryo Nagare in Getter Robo/Getter Robo G/Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎/Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo‏‎/Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎, Gai in Getter Robo Go, Kinnikuman/king muscle in Kinnikuman series, roy Fokker in macross, Nao in Outlanders (hot!!), Makimura in The Phoenix Space(ohhhhhh), Souichi Tomoe (hotaru's dad) in Sailor Moon, Alpha Dubhe Siegfried and Perseus Algol in Saint Seiya (loved dat violent a55 kids show), Lord Culvert in Slayers Gorgeous(sexay nagha!!), Nikko in Spirit Warrior/Kujaku-Oh/Peacock King (which had a pretty good sega genesis game), Ainsu in UFO Robo Grendizer‏‎, Mendou Shutaro in Urusei Yatsura, Prince Sincline in Voltron (which was f--kin violent in the Japanese version) and Kyouichiro Jin in Sukebamn Deka. Re: Cutey Honey Here he made Honey to replace his daughter. or Honey was his daughter repaired by his magic/science cr-p. he bites it anyway. Well, He used the nano machines for Sister Jill to revive his daughter who bit it in an accident. That's where Honey came from in this oav. Also after he was slagged theres a robot of him working for sister jill as a butler. He tried to make Honey accept joining him and Jill by saying its his goal for her and destiny or purpose or w/e. after Honey goes Mao Dante and Natchan saves her, he confronts honey. but honey wastes him as she knows her real father would never call her a machine. (maury; you are NOT the father! black guy; ohhhhhhhh(victory dance) Here he's voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa who was Valkenhayn R. Hellsing in Blazblue, Gazette (ep 28) in the 2003 Astro Boy, Narrator in Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma, Wei Wang in Card Captors, Chiyoko's Grandfather (ep 24) in Devil Lady, Kozo Fuyutsuki in Evangelion(aw gay!!), Dr. Tokioka "Dr. T" in Gungrave(I pity da foo who don't get this show is just the crow!), Roses in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Dr mikamura in Mobile Fighter G Gundam (rain was sexy), Gargoyle in Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water, Terao (ep 5B) in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (sexay), monk and shura in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (the manliest anime), Christoff in Tekkaman Blade (didn't that have a blonde bimbo in it?) and Dr. Feringo in Vampire Hunder D and John Elbourne in Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust. Cutie Honey(Live Action Film) Here he bites it same as Re honey but gets brought back as a robot clone working for Sister Jill. Or maybe dat was Re honey? h-ll if I know Cutie Honey Universe‏‎ Here he (someone who saw it fill it in) In here he's played by Katsuki Mori who was Speer Racer in the 60s(Loved that), Seiji Hayami in the 70s Cutey Honey(nice), Garma Zabi in the 70s Mobile Suit Gundam, Shu and Zaria in Hokuto No ken (Radd!), Capella, Belzebub, Jaow, Gemini Cloth in Saint Seiya (Loved dat violent kids show), Panputt in Dragon Ball (Who??), Nail in DBZ (The cool one), Neflite in Sailor Moon (Hot 90s chix), Arthur in Ghouls and Ghosts the Anime Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (Hot??), Professor Oak in Pokémon The Origin (The last good Pokémon thing), Seiji Yoshida in Barefoot Gen (which was bada55), Jean Pierre Polnareff in the 90s Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Which I only saw the abridged of), Saijo in Mazinger Z ep 26, William Robert in My Sexual Harassment (That's a gay p0rn0!! Speed Racer nooooooooo!!), Hanza in Ninja Scroll (Bada55), Wierdwof in Transformers The Headmasters (Which I liked), |MetalHawk in Transformers Super God Masterforce (which I saw some of and liked), Akashi Gouji in Sakigake! OtokoJuku! (which was manly as f!) and Dark Fact in Y's (Which the game was good) In the dub he'd voiced by David Wald (Zaa Walldo! wryyyyyyyy!!) who was Zeku in Street Fighter V (I prefer Blanka), Hannes in Attack on Titan (whivh I saw 1 ep of and never got in2), Alphonne in Cutey Honey Uuiverse (hot???), Hyssop and Napapa in Dragon Ball Super (Spoiler! GT was better!!), Bandoh in Elfed Lied (bada55), Gajeel Redfox in Fairy Tale (which has babes but I never saw), Charlie in FMA Brotherhood (Which I only saw the 1st FMA), Master Chief in Halo Legends (I never got intio or tried Halo), Black Knights (ep 5); Commander (ep 4); Gunmen (ep 1) in the Nwtflix Saint Seiya (Which was f--kin gay!!!), Toki in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (Which wasn't as bad as the Netflix Saint Seiya) Snipe and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu in My Hero Academia (Like My seuxal harassment??), Paulie from One Piece(is his last name Shore??), Makoto Shishio in some of the Rorouni Kenshin things (The manga was cool) Count Magnus Lee and Rohman in the Sentai dub of Vampire Hunter D (I loved the 80s one) and Hyou and Kenichi Masaki and Kuin in Ushio & Tora (I never saw it but heard it was good), Navigation Category:Human Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased